


Leather Pants II

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Leather Pants II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Leather Pants II

## Leather Pants II

#### by Bertie

Title: Leather Pants II  
Author: Bertie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: PWP  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Skinner  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive:   
Series or Sequel/Prequel: Sequel to Leather Pants Discipline Challenge  
Notes: Well, you wanted more.If you don't like tab a into slot b fics, don't read this.  
Warnings: Not betad  
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

Mulder looked apprehensively at his boss' door. A large shadow came up behind him and asked, "Are you just going to stare at it or open it? It's three am, Mulder!" 

The large shadow had two briefcases in both hands and had given his subordinate the keys to his apartment. 

"Oh, sorry, sir. I just..." 

Skinner exhaled loudly and set the large briefcases down. He snatched the keys out of his frozen subordinate's hands and opened the door. Seeing that Mulder hadn't moved an inch, he pushed him forward until the other man entered by pure inertia. Skinner grabbed up the briefcases and then entered behind Mulder. Setting the briefcases down, he shut the door then looked at the other man staring at everything as if he had never been in his boss' apartment before. 

Deciding there was no time like the present, Skinner pulled his subordinate to him by his lapels and kissed him thoroughly. After a moment, Mulder seemed to thaw and his tongue began to respond to his boss' thrust down his throat. He moaned, pressing nearly bonelessly against the larger man and began to hump a thick thigh pressed just right against his crotch. His boss let him have his way with his leg just a little while longer, making sure he was able to give Mulder's tonsils a thorough swab with his tongue before pulling away to say, "Let's take this upstairs, Thumper." 

Mulder's tongue was still trying to taste Skinner's mouth, he reeled it in, then moaned, "Oh yeah!" 

He ran upstairs, leaving his soon to be lover behind. Skinner sighed then followed his bouncy subordinate up the stairs. When he finally entered his room, he found the lanky man totally nude sitting gingerly on the side of the bed, looking slightly apprehensive and sexy as hell. He had a nice long cock that looked just right for jerking off. Skinner began to take off his tie then shirt slowly as he toed out of his shoes. He moved over to the bed and Mulder pressed his face to the hard stomach in front of him. 

"Mmm, you smell good," sighed the younger man. 

He pulled back to open the belt buckle at Skinner's waist then let the pants fall to the floor. He giggled when he saw that there were hearts all over Skinner's boxers. 

"Hey, they were a present from my wife!" grumbled the older man. 

Mulder pulled the funny shorts down and smiled with a gleam in his eye at the impressive erection that nearly poked his eye out. Walter hissed in a breath when Mulder began to lick at his cock, tasting him. Walter had to look away from the gorgeous site of Mulder's lips wrapped tightly around his cock as the younger man took him in his mouth. He started pumping his hips after Mulder wet his cock thoroughly. The younger man stilled and loosened his throat muscles, allowing his lover to fuck him. Skinner's finger's grasped the younger man's ears to hold him steady as he slowly thrust, touching the back of the other man's throat every now and then. Clearly the man knew how to suck cock well. Skinner only remotely wondered at where he had learned how when he had to pull out for fear of losing it when Mulder's hands began to knead his ass cheeks. 

"Wha-" asked Mulder, trying to swallow before he drowned himself. 

"I want to cum inside you, Thumper." 

Mulder winced. "Please don't tell me that's my name." He pouted. 

Walter grinned. "Maybe until I can think of something else..." 

Mulder seemed to except it but his bottom lip was still poking out, but it could have been just sex swollen. He wanted to thrust his cock between those puffy lips again but instead he bent and claimed those lips with his own. He leaned down, pushing the other man down onto the mattress, pressing his body on top, loving the feel of skin against skin as he teased Mulder's gums with his tongue. 

Mulder lifted his arms, letting the other man have full access to his body. Walter ran his tongue from the other man's lips, down his jaw, to his ear and then sucked on a spot just below it. The young man began to pant and sigh in pleasure. Walter chuckled, then continued a path down the young man's neck to his collarbone, nibbling and sucking causing the most arousing little noises from Mulder that seemed to shoot straight to Skinner's cock. 

Skinner bit one nipple as he pinched on the other, causing Mulder to whimper in delight. "Oh, god, please." 

Skinner pulled back and looked at the flushed, sweaty faced man and asked, "What is it?" 

"F-fuck me-now! I am going to cum if you don't!" 

Walter chuckled then rose, leaving an exasperated and highly frustrated man on his bed. He ignored the frowning pout and the grumbling and reached into the nightstand to pull out some lube and a string of condoms. 

The other man gaped and Walter raised an eyebrow. "What? You think you're the first subordinate I have brought home to my apartment?" 

Mulder's mouth opened in shock and Walter chuckled some more. "Just kidding. You're the first of MY subordinates I have taken home." 

That wasn't any better but Mulder accepted it while he watched lustfully Walter rolling on a condom expertly onto his massive cock and then lubing it. 

Walter asked thickly, "Which way?" 

Mulder turned around, lifting his hips for Walter to thrust a pillow under, giving the younger man a nice place to rub his cock against. Walter gently prepared the ass presented to him but then powered into the tight hole when the other man began to squirm. Mulder cried out at the forceful entry then began to gasp in delight as Walter pulled out. 

"Oh yeah," purred Mulder into the sheets as Walter began to pound into him, his hands gripping tightly to his hips. He would love seeing the bruises on his flesh from those big hands on his body, marking him as Walter's. Each slam into him and glide out was putting just enough friction on his cock from the pillow that he didn't even need to touch himself. 

He gripped the sheets trying to hold off shooting too early, but after a powerful thrust punched into his prostate he gasped as he came, and clamped hard onto the invading cock. Then he went limp but the big guy wasn't ready to finish. He kept pounding into him and Mulder began to wonder if the guy had been doing this often enough because his staying power was phenomenal. He tried gripping tightly onto the other man, but was just plowed through like so much soft ground. 

"Damn, Walter, my prostate feels like a punching bag! Get off already!" 

Thrusting back to meet the thrusts which finally became erratic, Walter choked, freezing for a second, then shooting. Mulder sighed in relief. 

"Mm, that was good." 

Feeling the dead weight on his back was nice at first, then became uncomfortable. He squeezed the slowly wilting cock inside him and Walter pulled out with a loud plop. Mulder winced as he turned over, throwing the soiled pillow onto the floor, and smiled when he saw Walter move into the bathroom to bring out a warm cloth to clean him up. He winced a moment and Walter looked closely at him and grumbled, "You'll live" before putting away the cloth then coming back to spoon up behind Mulder and fell immediately to sleep, snoring in the younger man's ear. 

Mulder smiled, loving the feel of warm AD holding him tight. Though the snoring would have to be dealt with at a future point. 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
